


Black Leather and Ink

by humanedisaster



Series: MCU Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanedisaster/pseuds/humanedisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had written in journals for as long as Steve had known him. It wasn’t quite like his own sketchbook, where he carried it everywhere, had it open everywhere, was always scribbling away, but it was always present. And it was staring at Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Leather and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a larger universe I'm building, but have no ideas for, if you have a prompt, check out [this](http://mcuhogwartsau.tumblr.com/post/118088870703/welcome) and send me one [here](http://mcuhogwartsau.tumblr.com/ask).

Bucky had written in journals for as long as Steve had known him. It wasn’t quite like his own sketchbook, where he carried it everywhere, had it open everywhere, was always scribbling away, but it was always present.

They were always present. Bucky had had many over the years.

In his first year it was black leather with a corded tie around it, and when Bucky wrote in it, it seemed reluctant, like it was something he didn’t really want to do. Steve had asked the Hufflepuff why he always wrote in it if he didn’t want to.

“I promised my ma,” Bucky had said, scowling down at what Steve could see was a blank page. “Something about memories and twenty years and blah, blah, _blah_.” He emphasized the last word with a roll of his eyes and then grinned over to Steve. He couldn’t help but grin back.

Second year, the journal was a soft buttercream yellow cloth with a stark black binding. Bucky had smiled down at it in response to Steve’s raised eyebrow and explained softly, “My ma was a ‘Puff, too. Super proud when I was sorted. She bought me this one for Christmas last year, but I only filled the last one towards the end of the summer.”

He softly rubbed a thumb along the top edge of the book before using the ribbon book mark to flip it open.

It was a soft sky blue journal for third year, and Bucky merely blushed and averted his eyes when Steve asked, which made the blond grin wide and proceed to tease Bucky about his crush on the mystery person for the rest of term.

This year the journal was another black leather thing, slightly thicker than last years, but with no cord.

And it was staring at Steve.

Staring.

He swore.

-

The snow was just beginning to snow on Hogwarts campus, a soft dusting had crossed the grounds the night before and Steve, Bucky, Sam, Peggy, and Angie were leaving the grounds by the groundkeepers hut where they had gathered for Care of Magical Creatures, heading towards the castle proper.

“Oh, the snow is just beautiful, isn’t it? Soft dustings like this?” Peggy asked them, staring towards the lake.

“Course, Pegs.” Steve said, restraining the, ‘ _But not as beautiful as you_ ,’ on his tongue. It was moments like this, Peggy’s head tilted backward, letting her crimson hair cascade down her back and revealing her neck beneath her loosely tied red and gold scarf, when Steve’s finger’s itched for a pencil, ink, paint, anything to capture the moment.

Bucky grunted. “Yeah, if you like the cold and flu season, the snow is great.” He cast a significant glance at Steve when he mentioned ‘flu season’ making Steve glare at his best friend.

“Don’t be such a grump,” Sam said, shoving at Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky just rolled his eyes. “It’s just because your hungry. Don’t think that Steve didn’t notice that you skipped lunch, and definitely don’t think he didn’t complain about it all through Divination. Gao looked ready to throw him out the tower window.”

Bucky glared at him, and then Steve, before motioning towards the castle in a sweeping sort of gesture. “Well, it’s a good thing we’re going to dinner, then, right?”

By now they were walking up the steps, and no one said anything until they were about to enter the Great Hall. “Gryffindor table tonight? We sat at the Slytherin table last night so Steve could, ‘keep appearances.’” Peggy laughed as Angie mocked Steve’s voice, making him blush.

Sam and Bucky nodded. “Sounds good.”

-

They sat down towards the far end of the table, Sousa and Thompson joining them shortly after they sat down, whereas Natasha waved to them as she went to sit with Pepper, Tony, and Bruce at the Ravenclaw table. Steve noticed Clint and Coulson sitting with Thor, Sif, and Jane over with the Hufflepuffs.

Bucky almost instantly started piling food onto his plate, looking ravenous and Sam laughed when when he dripped gravy down his uniform.

“Take it a little slower, yeah, Buck? You don’t want to get a tummy ache,” Steve said, patting his friend’s arm.

Bucky’s small smile warmed Steve’s own stomach, making him reach hastily for his pumpkin juice.

Dinner was a quiet affair, for as much as Sam teased Bucky, they were all pretty hungry, having burned a fair amount of calories trying to care for their blast-ended skrewts in the cold.

After dinner, the girls said they were going back to Gryffindor tower to meet up with some people for a group project for potions. Steve turned to Bucky and Sam, “Our table?”

The other two boys nodded and they set out for the library.

-

Their table was towards the back of the library, not close enough to the restricted section to warrant suspicion, but far enough back that they could chat without getting shushed by the die hard studiers.

They all had an essay to right (two feet for Phillips’s next class on the Unforgivables) that was due the next day, and needed to get to work on it.

Sam had began by rereading the text book, Bucky by jotting down an outline, but Steve set right to work with writing. He knew what he wanted to say and the introduction was always the worst, so he decided to get it out of the way. Time went slowly, unaided by the grim subject.

The silence was broken by Bucky. “No. You know what, I can’t. All I can smell is gravy and I need to smell something other than that for at least twenty minutes.”

Sam and Steve were shocked into laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up! I’m going to run to the dorm and change.” He quickly stood, but Sam stopped him.

“Wait! Can you grab my Ancient Runes book? It’s the one with the funky symbols on the front!”

Bucky rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Sam, you know damn well that I’m not going to be able to find it. Your entire corner of the dorm room is a sty.”

Sam pressed his hand to his chest and made a squawking noise. “I am offended. Deeply. But you’re right, so I’ll go with you.”

They shot quick goodbyes to Steve over their shoulders, and Bucky promised to be right back.

But the studious spell had been broken and they had been gone for five minutes and Steve had spent those five minutes staring at his parchment.

Finally he sighed and shook his head, setting down his quill and rucking a hand through his hair.

That’s when he noticed the journal on the top of Bucky’s pile of books.

Staring at him.

-

The thing about Bucky’s journals, for Steve at least, is that he had no. clue. what was written in them.

Sam had jokingly grabbed the blue one from him last year, pretending that he was about to read it, and Bucky had shot a tickling charm at him, which impressed everyone, as the tickling charm was a fifth year charm, and they were only in third.

Bucky didn’t let anyone read his journals. No one. Not even Steve, who hadn’t exactly ever asked to, but had asked what he wrote about once. Bucky had blushed something fierce and shook his head. “Just my thoughts, you know? That I have throughout the day. When people make me mad, when I do well on a paper, a spell. Nothing. Boring stuff.”

And it’s not like Steve thought he was _lying_ , it’s just that. Well. It couldn’t _all_ be boring stuff. Bucky doesn’t like boring stuff, so why would he write about it in his journal?

So, for the first time since Steve had met Bucky, he was alone with one of his journals and it was _staring. at. him._

What’s what was the harm, right? Bucky wouldn’t actually get mad at him. Bucky never actually got mad at Steve, so he would take a peak.

He grabbed the journal and gently set it in front of him after hastily shoving his essay aside. He looked at the cover, only just noticing that ‘James Buchanan Barnes’ was embossed in gold print on the front in large block letters. Very softly, like he might scratch them away with the pad of his finger, he traced the letters, one by one, until he reached the final S.

And then he realized he had no clue how much time had passed and if he actually wanted to get an idea of what Bucky wrote in the damn thing, he better get reading.

He went to flip open the front cover, but the rest of the journal went with it. _A sticking charm, then._ “Finite,” Steve murmured, pointing his wand at the journal. Again he tried to open it, and nothing. “Finite Incantatum!” he said more firmly.

Just then, a jet of ink shot out of the book and all over Steve, covering his face, hair, and robes.

And Sam and Bucky walked around the corner.

Sam burst out a bark of laughter and Bucky shook his head.

“You tried to read my journal, didn’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](http://humanedisaster.tumblr.com) if you want more Stucky trash on your dash. And remember, if you have a prompt, check out [this](http://mcuhogwartsau.tumblr.com/post/118088870703/welcome) and send me one [here](http://mcuhogwartsau.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
